


Candlelight

by telperion_15



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-18
Updated: 2010-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie wants to do something special for Don.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candlelight

“Don…stop…”

Don ignored him.

  


“Not here…Don…”

  


With a groan Don removed his mouth from the particularly sensitive spot on Charlie’s neck and took a step backwards.

  


“Come on, Charlie…”

  


“You know this isn’t a good idea, Don,” said Charlie, willing his voice to sound firm even as he was wishing they could just throw caution to the winds and fuck each other stupid right here, right now. “You didn’t even lock the door, for god’s sake!”

  


Don’s eyes strayed to the closed, but not locked, door of Charlie’s office. Through the glass panels he could see the silhouettes of students passing by in the corridor, any of whom could enter without knocking at any second. Not to mention the ever-present danger of Larry or Amita turning up out of the blue.

  


He sighed. “You’re right. I know you’re right. It’s just…we haven’t seen each other in days, and…well, I just couldn’t help myself.” He grinned lopsidedly, offering Charlie an apology with his smile.

  


Charlie smiled back. “It sucks, I know. And if we were anything other than what we are, I wouldn’t care. I wouldn’t care even if Larry walked in to find us fucking against a chalkboard.”

  


Don narrowed his eyes. “Talk like that isn’t making it any easier for me to keep my hands off you,” he warned.

  


“Sorry,” said Charlie, not sounding sorry at all. “But do you understand what I’m saying, Don? We can’t afford to take risks. Not even small ones like this. There’s too much at stake.”

  


“I know! I know all this, Charlie. God, don’t you think I know? I just wish…” Don’s hand twitched, and for a second one of Charlie’s chalkboards was in danger of having a fist-shaped hole through the middle of it. Then he reigned himself in. “Sometimes I just wish we didn’t have to hide this, that’s all. I would love to be able to take you out and show you off, Charlie. Go to a restaurant, have a romantic candlelit dinner, show the world what a sexy, brilliant man I’ve managed to catch for myself. Does that sound totally lame?”

  


“No, Don, that doesn’t sound lame in the slightest. I wish we could do those things too. You’re not the only one who wants to show off his damn sexy partner. But we can’t. And we knew that when we started this. It’s just the way it has to be.”

  


Sighing again, Don scooped up his car keys from where he’d dropped them on the desk. “Are you going to be much longer here?”

  


“No. Just got a few more papers to grade. Shouldn’t take me more than an hour. Why don’t you head on home? I’ll come round to your apartment when I’m done. Just because we can’t do anything here doesn’t mean I don’t want to do anything _at all_.”

  


He grinned, and Don smiled back, but it was a half-hearted attempt at best.

  


“Okay, I’ll see you at home, then.”

  


Charlie watched as Don exited his office, wondering what he could do to cheer his big brother up.

  


*   *   *   *   *

  


As Don waited on the porch outside Charlie and his father’s house, he wondered for the umpteenth time what was going on.

  


Earlier that day Charlie had left a message on his voicemail instructing him to show up at the house at 7:30pm, bringing only himself. That was it – no hints about what might be going to happen, or why he should come, or anything. It had annoyed Don even as it had intrigued him – he didn’t particularly like surprises. One of the hazards of a job where unexpectedly being shot at was a regular occurrence.

  


And now that he’d arrived at the house, the mystery wasn’t any closer to being solved. In fact, it only seemed to be deepening. Don was already extracting his keys from his pocket when he noticed the note stuck to the front door – ‘Please knock’. Short and sweet, although he supposed he should be grateful for the ‘please’ – it was more than he’d got on the phone message.

  


So he’d knocked, and was now waiting for whatever was going to happen next in this strange sequence of events.

  


Just as he was getting tired of waiting and was considering using his key anyway, the door opened and Charlie appeared.

  


Don felt his jaw drop. Charlie was wearing black jeans so tight they must surely have been painted on, and a beautiful azure shirt that looked to be made of silk, and which complemented his skin tone perfectly. The dim light filtering out of the open doorway surrounded his curly hair in a kind of nimbus, making him look angelic and alluring at the same time. Don didn’t think Charlie had ever looked as good as this.

  


“Don! You made it! Come on in.” Charlie’s tone was enthusiastic, although Don thought he could detect a hint of relief that told him Charlie had been worried he wouldn’t show.

  


He followed Charlie into the house, feeling distinctly underdressed in the scruffy jeans and t-shirt he’d thrown on after showering, and also wondering what the next stage of this so far bizarre situation would bring.

  


He hadn’t thought it would be possible to be more surprised than he had been by Charlie’s appearance, but apparently it was. As he stepped through the front door, his eyes strayed to the living room, and what he saw stopped him in his tracks.

  


All the furniture was pushed back to the edges of the room, and in the centre of the floor was a small circular table covered with a white tablecloth. The table was set for two people, and finished off with a single rose in a vase, and a pair of lit candles.   There were other candles around the room too, but their light wasn’t enough to disrupt the intimacy of the central arrangement.

  


Don turned to Charlie. “Did you do this?” he asked, his voice sounding husky even to his own ears.

  


“Do you like it?”

  


“Charlie, I…it’s…” Words failed him.

  


“I know we can’t do the showing-off part, but that doesn’t mean we can’t do the romantic candlelit part. I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me.”

  


Don gazed at Charlie, utterly speechless. Charlie blushed slightly under the scrutiny, and then held out his hand.

  


“Let me take your coat, and then you can go sit down. Dinner shouldn’t be more than five minutes.”

  


“You cooked as well?” said Don as he handed over his coat.

  


“Hey! I cook,” replied Charlie defensively. Then he smiled. “Sit down, and I’ll pour you a glass of wine.”

  


Don looked down ruefully at his own attire. “If I’d have known it was a special occasion, I would have dressed for it,” he said.

  


“Don’t worry about it,” replied Charlie. “You’re here, and that’s all that matters. Besides, I couldn’t tell you to dress up without spoiling the surprise.” He gestured towards one of the chairs, and Don took the hint and sat down.

  


Then he thought of something else. “Where’s Dad?”

  


“He’s gone on a golfing weekend with one of his friends. Don’t worry, he won’t be back for another two days.” Then, as he poured the wine, he continued softly, “don’t think about Dad. This is just for you and me.”

  


Later, Don would be hard pressed to recall what exactly Charlie had cooked, whether it had tasted good, what wine they had been drinking, how much they had drunk. All his attention was taken up with Charlie, and this wonderful thing he had done.

  


It was like a proper date, except they were the only ones there. They had talked about everything and nothing – relating details about their day-to-day lives, swapping stories about their jobs and colleagues. It was simple and sweet, just _talking_ like they never normally had the opportunity to do in their busy lives. And all the time Don’s hand rested over Charlie’s on the table, their fingers entwined, Don occasionally stroking the pulse-point on Charlie’s wrist. It was intimate and romantic, and Don knew he was going to have to come up with something special to thank Charlie for this.

  


But finally, when dessert was done (something with chocolate, although Don couldn’t say exactly _what_), Charlie rose from the table and started gathering up dishes and glasses, carrying them off to the kitchen. However, Don was reluctant to let the bubble burst so soon. Collecting together the remaining bits of crockery, he followed Charlie into the kitchen.

  


Charlie was clattering dishes and cutlery, and so didn’t hear Don as he moved up behind him, depositing his own load on the counter as he passed. Sliding his arms around Charlie’s waist, he leaned down to murmur in Charlie’s ear.

  


“Leave the mess for tomorrow. We’re not done yet.”

  


Charlie twisted around in Don’s embrace until the two of them were practically nose-to-nose. His eyes were dancing with suppressed laughter. “But this is our first date,” he said in mock-horror. “You don’t think I’m the kind of person who puts out on a first date, do you?”

  


Don smiled. “Well, if that’s how you feel, then I wouldn’t dream of making you compromise your principles,” he replied. “But surely just a kiss would be okay?”

  


Charlie pretended to consider. “I guess that would be alright,” he said slowly. “After all, I wouldn’t want you to be completely disappointed. You might…”

  


Anything else Charlie might have been about to say was smothered by Don’s lips on his. But this was no chaste ‘end of date’ kiss. Don was giving it everything he had, and Charlie melted under the onslaught.

  


When Don finally drew away, he looked at Charlie with eyes so full of love that Charlie felt himself melting all over again.

  


“Let me show you how much this meant to me,” Don whispered.

  


Charlie found he couldn’t speak – he nodded silently.

  


Taking Charlie’s hand, Don led him out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and into Charlie’s bedroom. Then he kissed Charlie again, softly and tenderly, wanting his brother to know how much he was loved.

  


Slowly, achingly, he peeled off Charlie’s clothing, kissing every bit of bare skin as it was exposed, worshipping Charlie’s body with his mouth. Charlie’s hands tried to reach for Don’s own clothes, but Don batted them away, wanting – _needing_ – to focus on Charlie.

  


Kissing his way back up Charlie’s torso until he reached his mouth again, Don gently encouraged Charlie towards the bed, laying him down and covering Charlie’s body with his own, his lips never straying far from Charlie’s skin.

  


Eventually, however, his body started demanding more contact, and he rose from the bed, stripping off his clothes hastily, Charlie’s whimper at the sudden loss more than enough to make him hurry.

  


Charlie was reaching for him again even before he had tossed his clothing away, and the tug on his wrist sent Don tumbling on to the bed, landing half on Charlie and half on the mattress. But before he had a chance to worry that he’d hurt Charlie, Charlie’s lips were on his again, and everything else was forgotten.

  


Beginning again, Don kissed his way across Charlie’s body, mapping the contours with his tongue and fixing Charlie’s taste in his mind until Charlie was writhing underneath him.

  


“Don…please…” The first words Charlie had spoken since the kitchen were a helpless plea, one Don found impossible to resist.

  


“Tell me what you want,” he whispered.

  


“Need you…need you inside me…please, Don,” Charlie said brokenly.

  


“Sssh…anything for you,” Don soothed, as he fished a bottle of lube out of the bedside cabinet.

  


Coating his fingers, he stretched Charlie slowly and languorously, making Charlie moan and shudder every time his fingertips stroked the sensitive spot deep inside.

  


“Oh god…Don…please…need you…”

  


Don couldn’t hold back any more. “Need you too,” he murmured, kissing Charlie once more and positioning himself at Charlie’s entrance. With one smooth thrust his cock was sheathed in Charlie’s body, both of them gasping at the sensation.

  


“God…Charlie…”

  


“More, Don…_please_.”

  


Slowly Don started thrusting into Charlie’s tight heat, angling himself so that his cock brushed Charlie’s prostate on every pass. His body was screaming at him to just abandon all restraint and just slam into Charlie, but that wasn’t what this was about. This was about making love, not fucking, and Don was determined to show Charlie that. He was going to give Charlie everything he could tonight – draw every last ounce of pleasure out of him and show him how much he was loved.

  


“Oh god, Don…love you so much…never stop…Don…”

  


Balancing himself with a hand on Charlie’s left hip, Don wrapped his other hand around Charlie’s erection and began stroking in time to his thrusts. Charlie’s words dissolved into incoherent moans and whimpers as his brain struggled to cope with the deluge of pleasure his body was receiving.

  


Moments later, Charlie came with a wordless cry, his body writhing beneath Don and his head thrown back against the pillows. The feeling of Charlie shuddering around him drew his own orgasm from Don, and he followed Charlie over the edge, gasping Charlie’s name as he did so.

  


It could have been seconds or hours later when they both stirred, their bodies still tingling with aftershocks, and their brains still struggling to clear away the haze that had descended on them.

  


Don looked at Charlie, who was looking back at him from under drooping eyelids.

  


“I love you. And I love what you did for me this evening.”

  


Charlie smiled. “I love you, too. And I know we can’t have everything that normal couples have, but I figured we could at least have some of it. I hate seeing you so downhearted. It makes me worry…” He trailed off.

  


“What? What does it make you worry?”

  


“It makes me worry that you might decide this isn’t worth it, and go after an easier relationship. I know it’s stupid, but…”

  


“It _is_ stupid,” replied Don affectionately. “But only because you _know_ I would never do that. I don’t want anyone but you, Charlie. No matter how hard it might be sometimes.”

  


“I know,” said Charlie. “But I just wanted to do something to show you that, just because we have to hide our relationship from everyone else, doesn’t mean we have to hide it from _ourselves_. You’ve got to keep the romance alive, as they say.”

  


“Well, I’d say it was alive and kicking tonight,” joked Don. “We should definitely do this kind of thing more often. It was beautiful,” he finished tenderly.

  


Charlie blushed under the praise. “I did it because I love you,” he murmured.

  


“And that makes me love you all the more.”

  


Gathering Charlie to him, Don pressed a kiss to Charlie’s lips before they settled into each other’s arms. As he fell asleep, Don could only think about how lucky he was.


End file.
